Smith & Tyler
by X.X.Lu.X.X
Summary: A Fic About The Other Doctor And Rose's Life After The Beach Scene In 'Journeys End' Please Read And Review :


**Smith**

**&**

**Tyler**

**Chapter 1**

Rose and the other Doctor stood hand in hand, looking at the spot where the Tardis had been. The other Doctor looked down at her, "I'm still him," he told her. Rose looked up at him, "Just half of a stupid ape," she said, giving him a cheeky grin. The other Doctor gave her a mock-insulted look, "Oi! I'm still smarter than normal humans!" he said. Rose rolled her eyes. She was about to say something else when Jackie interrupted.

"Oi! You two! Pete's zeppelin's arrived so come on! It's bloody freezing!" Jackie yelled, she started walking towards the zeppelin. Rose looked back at the Doctor, "You ready to turn domestic?" she asked. The Doctor sighed, "There's not much else I _can_ do," Rose frowned when she saw the sadness in his eyes. She brought up their joined hands and pressed a kiss to his knuckles.

They started walking quickly towards the zeppelin. Their faces creased up slightly as the wind hit them face on. They got into the zeppelin and hurriedly sat down. Pete looked confused, "How the heck is he here?" he cried. Jackie put her hand on his arm, "We'll explain it when we get home," she said.

Rose glanced up at the Doctor and gave him a small smile. He smiled back at her and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they arrived back at the mansion 3 hours later, it was pouring with rain. Pete, Jackie, Rose and the Doctor climbed out of Pete's car and ran inside the mansion. They took their coats and shoes off and went into the living room. Rose and the Doctor sat on a sofa together while Pete and Jackie went to make cups of tea and get the fire started up.

The Doctor glanced down at Rose, "Do you live here?" he asked her softly. Rose looked up at him and shook her head, "Nope. I did for a while, but then I moved into a house just down the road," she said. The Doctor smiled, "Little Rose Tyler, all grown up. Living on her own," he said proudly. Rose laughed softly. They looked up as Jackie entered the room with a tray full of cups of tea. The Doctor reached up and collected two of the cups, handing one of them to Rose.

Jackie and Pete sat down on the sofa opposite from Rose and the Doctor. "So, how's he here?" Pete asked. Rose took and sip from her cup and slowly began to explain.

Fifteen minutes later, Rose, Jackie and the Doctor had finished explaining to Pete about what had happened and how the original Doctor was in the other universe and the other Doctor was here. "So, you're still the Doctor, but half human," Pete clarified. The Doctor nodded, "Yeah,"

Jackie glanced at her watch, "I'd better go and pick up Tony," she said standing up from the sofa. Rose stood up as well, "Mum, I'll go and pick him up," she said. Jackie smiled, "Thanks love. Take my car," she said, handing her they car keys. Rose smiled and glanced down at the Doctor, "You wanna come?" she asked. The Doctor smiled, "Yeah," he stood up. "We'll be back soon," Rose told her mum, before taking the Doctor's hand and leading him out of the room.

The left the mansion and ran through the rain over to Jackie's red car. They got in and Rose started up the car. "Where're we going?" the Doctor asked. Rose smiled, "Playgroup. Tony goes there everyday," she said. "What's Tony like?" he asked. Rose smiled, "He's the sweetest little boy. He always wants hugs and to be told stories." she said, "I used to tell him stories about… well… you," she finished in a whisper.

The Doctor smiled, "What kind of stories?" he asked. "About our adventures together. He says he want to meet a Slitheen and give it some mints for it's bad breaths," The Doctor laughed, "I can't wait to meet him," he said. Rose grinned, "He'll love you. He likes mad people," she said. The Doctor smiled.

There was silence until the Doctor realised what she said, "Oi!" he cried.

Rose giggled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
